


We're In This Together

by phobphil



Series: 10 Prompts Per Pairing [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Angst

They're not in the same squad, the Recon Corps needing the experienced to lead to ones lacking it. Instead he commands one squad and she commands another. They're not fit for command, either of them. Sasha had always worked wonders in her own ways, and Connie as well, if not to the level she could.  
  
Jean knows that. Armin knows that too.  
  
Humanity's fight isn't over, not yet. While the past pillars have all fallen, while truly capable individuals have died, the weight of humanity has now fallen on their shoulders. Heavy, as if all the corpses of the deceased had fallen upon them. Heavier because at the top of that pile are the lives they are now responsible for.  
  
Truly heavy because every single expedition, every single time each squad is separated, they part ways knowing first hand that one of them may never come back. So before they leave, in the few minutes they have before Jean, Armin, or Mikasa, call every one, with voices of completely authority, they hold each other. Sometimes they hold hands, they hug, they lean against each others back, the sit with only their knees touching, all while waiting in silence for the sounds of their superior's voices.  
  
They love these small moments because they love each other, always knowing the presence of the other is calming.

They love each other as brother and sister, as friends, as matching souls.  
  
They love each other. They have no other way of explaining what they feel.  
  
It might not be love like Jean and Armin grew to love each other. It might not be love like Mikasa loves Eren, or the way Eren loves Armin and Mikasa.  
  
Sometimes they think, _thought_ , it was the same kind of love Ymir and Historia had.  
  
They don't like thinking about that anymore, not when they remember that it was that love for each other that ended up killing them.  
  
Killed them because they would not leave the other behind.  
  
They love each other none the less, and when the lance corporal or one of the commanders calls for them, they part, smiling at each other, sometimes laughing.  
  
They don't know how to say goodbye nor do they want to.  
  
Because they love each other and the thought of losing the other is a weight and a threat far bigger than they ever want to know.


End file.
